Pregnant
by almightyswot
Summary: Tamaki overhears a conversation between Haruhi& Kyouya and thinks Haruhi is pregnant. Madness and fluffyness enuses.


**Pregnant?**

**Summary: Tamaki overhears a conversation between Haruhi & Kyouya and thinks Haruhi is pregnant. He tells the rest of the group and madness ensues.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Host club or any of its characters, but Mr & Mrs Kyoei and baby Taro are mine please ask my permission if you want to use them. Also I don't own The Seal Lullaby that was written by Jungle Book author Rudyard Kipling. **

**Genre: Humour with some fluffiness.**

**Rating: K/T content may not be suitable for young children. **

**(Bold print means thoughts)**

**This is my 1st fic ever so I would really like some feedback good or bad but no flames please.**

**§**

It was just another perfect day at Ouran Private Academy and the Host Club was in full swing. Tamaki was in his element, entertaining the ladies, but he couldn't help but look over at Haruhi, who although was also entertaining the ladies, looked pale and tired,

After the Host Club bid goodbye to the ladies Tamaki went to ask her if she was alright but Kyouya got there first.

"Haruhi I want to speak to you about the matter." He paused seeing Tamaki. "In private." Haruhi nodded and got up from her seat and followed Koyouya into a small side room.

Tamaki tried to follow but the door was shut in his face.

He pinned himself to the door and listened hard. He could hear them talking but could only make out a few words.

"….How's the baby?" Kyouya asked.

**Baby what Baby?** Tamaki wondered.

"….Fine but it's tiring" Haruhi sighed.

Tamaki's mind was whirling madly. **Baby, Haruhi, Kyouya what's going on?**

His mind suddenly flashed back to when they were at the beach and he found Kyouya Haruhi in bed together just before he found out Haruhi was deathly afraid of thunder.

**Oh Haruhi NOOOOOO! You didn't my darling daughter. You, You, You can't be. I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A GRANFATHER! **

"Only three more days … I'll take you to the Hospital ok?" Kyouya said.

Tamaki ran away from the door at that.

He burst back into the Music room startling everyone.

"Tama-chan?" "Milord?" "What's wrong?" Hunny and the twins asked. They had never seen their King look so shocked before.

"Haruhi… Haruhi …. Haruhi's pregnant." Tamaki gasped and fainted.

"WHAT?" The others yelled (except for Mori whose eyes simply widened in surprise).

"Yes it's true" Tamaki said waking up instantly. "I heard her talking to mom she's going to have a baby in three days."

"So Haru-chan is going to be a mommy? Wow babies are so cute" squealed Hunny.

"Hang on if Haruhi is going have a baby in three days shouldn't she look fatter?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"She must be hiding it like her gender." Tamaki answered.

"Who's the father?" Kooru wondered.

"You leave him to me." Tamaki said darkly.

"I can't wait to congratulate Haru-chan I'm gonna give her a big cake." Said Hunny excitedly

"No." Tamaki ordered, making Hunny cry. "She obviously doesn't want anyone to know so we will pretend we don't but keep a close eye on her. She is after all in a delicate condition."

"Yes Sir." they all chorused.

**§**

Class ended and Haruhi packed her stuff away only to have her bag taken off her by Hikaru. "Hikaru give me back my bag" Haruhi said. "No" he answered "Hikaru please give me back my bag." Said Haruhi getting irritated as she tried to get her bag back without success.

"You, you shouldn't be carrying heavy things." Hikaru stuttered. "Why?" She asked bemused. "Er…" Hikaru looked to his twin for help "Not when you have two hot strong guys with you" Kaoru answered. "What are you guys up to?" Haruhi asked suspiciously. "Who us?" they answered looking innocent.

Haruhi sighed and followed them to The Host Club.

Something weird was going on. When she walked into the Host club, they all stopped and stared at her, (except for Koyouya) as if she was an alien. They had been doing it yesterday as well.

"What?" she asked. "Nothing it's just that we've never seen you look so beautiful" Tamaki answered. "I'm sure I've looked better than this." Haruhi said dryly.

"No, no, no, you look radiant you're positively glowing." Tamaki said earnestly

"Thank you Tamaki Senpai." Haruhi said bemusedly.

The Host Club opened its doors to the ladies as usual but Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori kept a close eye on the ladies that had designated Haruhi incase they got overexcited and accidentally harmed the baby.

After they bid adieu to the fair ladies Tamaki grabbed hold of Koyouya and pulled him into a quiet corner.

"I know what you did." He hissed "How could you? How could you do that?" Koyouya raised a questioning eyebrow. "How could you? How could you? Answer me!" Tamaki commanded.

" I have no idea what you are talking about?" Koyouya replied.

Tamaki trembled with anger **How could he be so cool about this after what he's done to Haruhi? **"Don't give me that I know what you've done and at least set it right." He said seriously. "I have nothing to set right because I have done nothing wrong." Koyouya said brusquely.

Tamaki would have punched him then and there if Haruhi wasn't in the room. He didn't want to traumatise her.

Instead he glared holes in his friend's back as he walked back to his files.

Haruhi sank into the couch she was exhausted, she hadn't been getting much sleep lately. she closed her eyes and sighed "Just one more day." She muttered to herself "Just one more day."

She reopened her eyes to find the twins staring at her stomach "Is there something on my shirt?" she asked "No" They answered yet seemed unable to tear their eyes away from her stomach.

Too tired to question their new fascination with her stomach. She decided to go home.

The next day Tamaki was nearly hysterical when he saw Haruhi walk into school. **Oh God, Oh God what is she doing here? She should be at home resting. She'll be giving birth tomorrow. Oh God. What if she goes into labour today?**

Tamaki's Mind Theatre 

Haruhi sinks to the floor clutching her stomach and cries in pain. **"**Tamaki Senpai the baby's coming early." She gasps, her voice an octave higher than it is in reality. "Please Tamaki Senpai help me. I'm scared." She pleads.

"ARHHH! I can't deal with this stress." Tamaki screamed yanking at his hair as he ran off.

**What has gotten into him?** Haruhi wondered as Tamaki fled. Shrugging it off as Tamaki being Tamaki she went to class completely missing the look of surprise on the twins faces.

Haruhi went to get her bag but Kaoru already had it. "Where you off to?" he asked. "To study." Haruhi answered "Great we'll come with you" Hikaru grinned.

They walked either side of her scanning the area for any potential safety hazards for the mother to be.

Haruhi tried to study but it was hard with the twins leaning over her shoulder and talking to each other. Finally she snapped.

"Guys stop it! It's obvious you are bored please leave."

"What no we're not we are very happy to be studying with our little toy." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Yeah right, you are just itching to prank someone so go and do it." Haruhi said opening the door.

"But what about you?" They asked. "I will see you at the meeting now get out. "Haruhi yelled in frustration. Hikaru & Kaoru left. They looked at the now shut door and then eachother.

"Hormones." They said in unison.

§

"Haruhi." Tamaki cried when she stepped through the door. "How are you feeling? Are you tired? Do you need to sit down? Here sit down. Are you hungry? Do you want some Ootori?"

" I'm fine Senpai" Haruhi shouted cutting him off so he could breathe.

"Really you don't hurt anywhere?" Tamaki asked catching his breath. "No." Haruhi answered "Your sure?" "Yes I am positive. Why are you asking?" "No particular reason." Tamaki answered .

Haruhi looked at Kyouya questioningly but all she got was a shrug in return.

Today the Host club were holding a poetry and cake day, which Hunny adored seeing as he got to eat lots of cake. While the others read poetry to their swooning fans. Tamaki kept a very close eye on Haruhi for any sign of pain.

**Please Haruhi don't have the baby here, please don't have the baby here. **He mentally prayed.

Haruhi winced. **OH GOD SHE'S IN LABOUR!** Tamaki thought having a heart attack. "Haruhi Kun are you alright? Asked a pretty girl next to her. "Yes I'm fine the tea just burnt my tongue. That's all." Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki sighed in relief and returned to his element, flirting.

Haruhi calmly started clearing away all of the crockery. She quickly got the hang of balancing them safely, but she had only made it to the door when they were taken out of her arms. "Mori Senpai?" she looked up at him questioningly.

He put the crockery on a side table and picked her up gently.

"I'll do that." He said walking over to the plush settee.

"You rest." he told her, setting her down with care. As if she were a glass figurine.

"Er." Haruhi tried to say something but was distracted by Hunny

"Haru Chan I'm sleepy." He whined rubbing his eyes as he clambered up onto the settee and lay down next to her, his head resting lightly in her lap .

"Really Hunny Senpai I'm surprised. With all the cake you ate, I thought you would be bouncing off the walls by now." Haruhi said her fingers absently carding through his soft, silky hair.

"Read to me." Hunny said using his big eyes. Haruhi smiled indulgently and picked up one on the discarded poetry books.

She flicked through the pages looking for something to catch her eye. She settled on The Seal Lullaby.

"OH! hush thee, my baby, the night is behind us,  
And black are the waters that sparkled so green.  
The moon, o'er the combers, looks downward to find us  
At rest in the hollows that rustle between.  
Where billow meets billow, there soft be thy pillow;  
Ah, weary wee flipperling, curl at thy ease!  
The storm shall not wake thee, nor shark overtake thee,  
Asleep in the arms of the slow-swinging seas."

Hunny was fast asleep when she finished and a tranquil quiet had settled over the Host club. She looked up to find Tamaki sitting on her right smiling at her. Mori was on her left with Hunnys legs sprawled across his lap. Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya were leaning over the back of the settee looking down.

No one said anything. There was no need.

§

Tamaki woke up incredibly early in the morning unable to sleep because today was the day!

Quickly he rang the others, got washed and dressed. He couldn't eat anything, he was too nervous.

He leapt into his limo picked up Hunny, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru and set off for the hospital. He couldn't sit still he was filled with nervous excitement as his mind whirled.

**Was Haruhi at the hospital already? Was she alright? Was she in pain? What if she had already had the baby? Was it a boy or a girl? What if she had more than one? **

"Hey isn't that Kyo-chan's car?" Hunny asked breaking Tamaki out of his thoughts.

He looked, indeed it was Kyouya's limo parked by a small café . "Stop the car." he ordered.

They snuck up to café and peered in the window. There in a booth sat Kyouya drinking a cup of green tea with Haruhi opposite. She wore a soft white, delicate, floral print, strappy dress and sandals. In her arms lay a tiny baby boy dressed in a powder blue jacket and matching trousers. With fuzzy black hair and big brown eyes, half closed in contentment as he drank his bottle.

"Soooo Cute!" Hunny squealed. "They really do look like a family." Hikaru and Kaoru mused.

"That's so beautiful." Tamaki wept "But I should be the father! I should be the father of Haruhi's baby! That should be my son!" he howled in agony.

They never saw Haruhi and Kyouya walk out of the café, being preoccupied by Tamaki's hysterics.

"What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked his voice cutting through Tamaki's self-pitying rant.

"Haru-chan let me see the baby let me see." Hunny said excitedly. "Alright, alright Hunny Senpai" she answered bending down so he could see. "Wow he's so tiny." Hunny breathed.

"What's his name?" the twins asked as they pulled faces to make him laugh. "Taro." She answered. Taro giggled, clapping his little hands at the twins' antics.

"He is adorable." Tamaki said clasping his hands together.

"Haruhi we have to go, they'll be waiting" Kyouya said from the limo. "Coming" she said with the others quickly piling in after them.

"Why are we stopping outside the hospital?" Tamaki queried.

I said I'd give Haruhi a lift to the hospital the cost of which is added to her debt of course." Kyouya smirked at the last bit. Haruhi groaned.

"I must not kill Kyouya baka, I must not kill Kyouya baka, I must not kill Kyouya baka." She muttered under her breath.

The chauffeur opened the door and Haruhi stepped out with Taro the others following in her wake as she walked into the reception. "TARO!" a lady with jet-black hair and grey eyes. squealed, scooping the baby out of Haruhi's arms. "Mommy missed you, yes she did. Did you miss mommy?" "Yes he did but he was such a good boy." Haruhi smiled "Ah that's because he's a Kyoei." A man with dark brown hair and eyes said coming up from the desk. He gazed down lovingly at his son and kissed his wife before saying goodbye and walking out the door.

Haruhi and Koyouya turned round to see stunned looks on their friend's faces. "Explain … explain why you just gave your baby to a couple who looked like you two." Tamaki stuttered unable to comprehend what he just saw.

"Taros not my baby… Is that why you guys have been acting weirder than usual, you thought I was pregnant?" Haruhi said shocked.

"Mrs Kyoei was rushed to hospital with a nasty fever. Her husband was away in Europe on business and couldn't get a flight back till next week.So I asked Haruhi to baby-sit for me." Koyoua explained.

"Oh" they others said "So Haruhi not pregnant?" Hunny asked.

"No I'm not pregnant who told you guys such an idiotic thing?" Haruhi asked.

"He did." Answered the twins pointing to Tamaki who looked guilty. "Tamaki Senpai what gave you the idea I was pregnant?"

"Well I heard overheard you and Kyouya talking about a baby and going the hospital and I thought…" He trailed off seeing Kyouyas dark look. "You thought I had gotten Haruhi pregnant." Kyouya finished for him. Tamaki nodded meekly.

The next thing Tamaki knew was Kyouya's briefcase had smashed into the side of his head. "Moron." Kyouya yelled stepping over Tamaki's twitching form.

Haruhi merely rolled her eyes.

Tamaki was still lying on the floor but his eyes were glazed.

Tamaki Mind Theatre 

"Sweetheart will you put Tamaki JR to bed please my hands are full with Kimi and Suki." Haruhi asked carrying two baby girls with soft blond hair and brown eyes.

"Daddy, daddy will you tell me the story of how you and mommy got together please?" Asked a five-year-old boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"That is never going to happen." Said Haruhi.

End.


End file.
